


Coffee and Iron

by RowynSN



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira knew why she kept coming back. She just didn’t want to admit it to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Iron

Kira knew why she kept coming back. She just didn’t want to admit it to herself. Braeden was an old thing. A fling that had happened years ago and yet, even when she knew she should stay away, she couldn’t help but jump at the chance to see the other. Moving on was a constant struggle that she never overcame and every time she came rolling into town on her motorcycle, Kira was the first one to welcome her.

Sometimes, she wished she would never come back at all. But then that feeling she had whenever they were together came rushing back and she couldn’t stop doing the same things over and over again.

“How has my kitsune been doing?” Braeden said, hand going to the back of her head, stroking softly. If she were a cat, she would’ve purred.

“I’ve missed you,” Kira opted to say instead of answering the question. She hated pleasantries. Especially coming from Braeden. They made her feel like she was apart of her life more than what she was. It made her feel like she cared and Kira wasn’t stupid. She knew if someone really cared about someone else, they wouldn’t put her through this.

“Come here.” Braeden pulled her into her arms, leather rough and cold against her skin, but it felt better than any other embrace. “You know I’ve missed you too.”

When they separated from the hug, Kira climbed on the back of her motorcycle and they were off to wherever Braeden wanted to take her. They weren’t using helmets this time around and Kira’s heart raced as the wind whipped through her hair knowing if they got into an accident, both of them would be goners.

Where would she take her this time? Hopefully somewhere out of this boring town. At least until Braeden left again, which was inevitable no matter how many times she wished she would just stay.

They rode for about an hour until they stopped at a party at an abandoned warehouse a couple of cities over. Many of the people were in leather just like Braeden and looked just as dangerous too. Her heart pounded again at the possibly dangerous situation. No matter who she was with, they couldn’t make her heart pound like Braeden or feel any inkling of the excitement that she made her feel. It made her want to cry most days. Except for days like today.

“What is this place? Some sort of leather kink party?”

Braeden smirked. “You could say that.”

And they went inside and danced most of the night. Braeden left for a good chunk of time doing whatever mysterious thing she did whenever she left. One day she’d find out why she left and hopefully get her to stay or leave forever. But for tonight, she’d dance and lose herself in her warmth and kisses that tasted of coffee and iron. 


End file.
